


Love Me Like You Do

by captndevil



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/pseuds/captndevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the light, you're the night<br/>You're the color of my blood<br/>You're the cure, you're the pain<br/>You're the only thing I wanna touch<br/>Never knew that it could mean so much.</p><p>Klaroline fanvideo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xBenQCatx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBenQCatx/gifts).



[c+k love me like you do](https://vimeo.com/178557283) from [Klaroline Magazine](https://vimeo.com/user47206677) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
